


Loneliness is a virtue with you

by jenjen_chan



Category: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Jotaro x reader, Kujo Jotaro is Bad at Feelings, Protective Kujo Jotaro, Reader is a softie, part 3 Jotaro Kujo, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen_chan/pseuds/jenjen_chan
Summary: You’re a gentle shy girl who at times enjoys her alone time. Jotaro Kujo is new to your high school. He has moved from Japan to California, it takes place after his travels to Egypt and his fight with dio. His mother wanted  to visit Los Angeles for Jotaro’s father, the jazz musician and decided to move there. Jotaro deeply hopes for better new beginnings to move on from his sad tragic memories and when he meets you... he begins to grow fond of you. Your company helps Jotaro feel himself again and at ease.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro & Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic \\(*~*)/ writing this is very therapeutic to me since my new job is stressing me the fuck out.  
> I’ve been writing my stories down in my journal and thought I should get over my shyness and finally post them online cx plus i would feel safer to post my writing online because I get paranoid thinking what if I lose my journal one day lol at least I have my jotaro x reader stories safely online 😅 anyways! on to my lame fictional story. I’m sorry that my writing isn’t very good but I tried :3

Your friends have been quite protective of you since Jotaro moved in to your school in California a few months in already.  
He is known to be the delinquent. They think he can easily harm you and may bully you.  
Many people wonder why he moved here. Rumors spread that he got expelled perhaps because he murdered a teacher or student and his parents thought to move here to start a new life , since they seem rich they decided to hide the evidence that he did such crime and pay all of what’s needed. 

A lot of students seem to think he’s strange and gives scary and intimidating vibes. But most girls don’t care since they think he’s very handsome, he’s definitely the most pleasing to the eye out of all the guys in the school. 

You are the very shy one in the group and is a pretty easy target to take advantage of. You’re very quiet but once you are comfortable with someone you can be friendly, upbeat, and silly. 

You and your friends seem to be the only ones who doesn’t crush on Jotaro, now don’t get it wrong , your friends do not think he’s ugly at all, they find him very handsome as well, but they’re smart enough to know that liking a guy like him wouldn’t be a good idea.  
You are just afraid and intimidated by him that you think he could possibly bully you and take advantage of your kindness as other people usually do. 

Your friends are very beautiful and confident, they have had past relationships before and has way more dating experience than you. You are the cute gal in the friend group . the innocent one . Even though you think you are just average looking, one guy has asked you out, but you get so red and nervous about dating that you turned him down super quick, You are scared of relationships which is why you stay single, but you don’t mind being alone.. you hear so much stories from your friends’ past relationships problems, that it made you become afraid of heartbreaks. 

Sometimes you wondered while you were spacing out in the middle of the classroom during a lecture, why Jotaro prefers to stay alone, besides the fact that the popular girls follow and annoy him so much, You notice he doesn’t seem to have any guy friends either.  
Whenever school was over and you hug your friends goodbye you noticed Jotaro walks straight home alone , not ever telling anyone goodbye.  
He always wants to be isolated from everyone . You could kinda relate to that but at some point you would miss talking to another human after a long time of isolation . 

One day you went alone to the library, your friends understood you really needed to finish some assignments all in the last minute. They know you get distracted very easily if they were to accompany you so they let you be while they ate lunch. 

But in all honesty, you used this excuse just so you could be able to have a break from socializing and you wanted to be in a peaceful quiet place.  
Besides, the assignments were pretty easy for you so it’s gonna be a breeze. 

When you went inside the library, lots of seats were taken because of finals , you started to feel your enochlophobia kicking in , then you found there was one corner of a table filled with empty seats.. but your relief didn’t last so long until you saw him .. 

the reason why no one else was sitting near there was because of Jotaro, reading a book.

Seems like the popular thirsty girls didn’t consider finding him here. You’re very shy to get to the table he’s in but you really need a place to settle in and start on your assignments. 

When you sat down a few seats away from him he gave you this annoyed glare, you immediately got uncomfortable and it started to irritate you too. He shouldn’t be acting like he owns these tables you thought.

Your heart started pounding from frustration. You thought to yourself.. be friendly and sweet like Snow White but also be tough like Belle when she calmed down the beast. (You always think about Disney stuff to help calm you down)  
Hopefully if you talk some sense to him, he’ll understand. 

“Trust me, Im not one of your dumb fan girls. There’s no more seats left and I just need to finish some assignments .. “

When you said that, he did not say a word. He still looked like he didn’t trust you ... you get it though . It’s hard for him to get privacy and how everyone always judge him all the time .  
Lots of people started to stare at you two, curious to see what Jotaro would do. 

You continued on hoping to convince him while feeling scared for your life and hoping he won’t scream at you in front of everyone.  
“I won’t bother ur reading , I’ll be quiet. It’s pointless to argue over this .. believe me I wish this school library were bigger otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here-“  
“𝘛𝘤𝘩 ...just quiet down.” Jotaro replied , “All right you win. Don’t want to waste my time arguing either. “  
“thank you” you said quietly 

A lot of people still kept staring, you don’t know if they were scared for you or just being nosy of what’s going to happen next. They started to annoy you. You couldn’t concentrate anymore since you can feel their eyes staring at your direction. 

It started to annoy Jotaro as well. Few minutes later he got up, took his book and school bag and walked out from the library.  
Shit.. now you felt guilty about this. You feel that you interrupted his reading and alone time. Poor him can’t do anything with everyone’s eyes on him. Not only did you feel to blame for interrupting his alone time, you were also in fear that he could hold a grudge to you now. 

You deeply hope that you and Jotaro will never cross paths ever again. 

_______________________

Few weeks passed by since after what happened at the library with Jotaro, but you completely forgot all about it . Another day in school was over, you packed up quick and went running to the train stop, you usually get picked up by your parents after school but you let them know you had plans. 

Your friend Gina was absent today and texted you to come over to hang out at the park near where she lives . You waited at the train station for the metro. 

Then ... your heart dropped.. you notice the tall familiar figure .. oh no.. t’s him.. Jotaro. 

You guess he takes this route to go home. When he caught a glimpse of you he did a double take and noticed you were the same girl he met at the library. 

You felt he looked annoyed by you. He kinda frowned more which scared you. You’re a soft sensitive person and you feel guilt so easily and sad when you feel like someone is mad at you . In fact you felted so scared that you lost grip of your sketchbook you were holding on to and all your loose papers flew out with the wind .

How embarrassing you thought . Not only does he think you’re annoying, now he probably thinks you’re clumsy as well. 

There was no other person around. You were the only one picking them up yourself.. until , you noticed Jotaro walking around picking up the papers and then walked towards you. He was giving the papers back to you .. oh .. 

“Thank you.. you didn’t have to... especially after I interrupted your reading at the library .. sorry about that.“  
You quickly said.  
Jotaro gave you a look as if you said something foolish. he was quiet and didn’t knew what else to say to that apology. 

You broke the silence .  
“Anyways...I hope you’ll find a new private place, honestly the library is never deserted, it’s usually crowded-“

“It wasn’t your fault so don’t apologize...” Jotaro unexpectedly replied. “People have been staring way before you came in, I just got sick of it and left.”  
“Oh, I see” you said.

You sat down on the bench and started organizing your papers in your sketchbooks while he was litting up a cigarette and started smoking. You then looked up at him and decided since he’s new to the school you should give him a tip on what places where he can hide. “You should try the rooftop of this one math school building ...” Jotaro rose an eyebrow and looked at you surprised when you started mentioning him some location.  
“....there’s a hidden door near the stairs in that building. It looks like a door to a classroom but it’s actually a doorway to the roof, it’s a perfect hideout... or you can just try another location which is behind the bleachers.” You laughed softly, “I’m an introvert so just want to help out another who also loves their privacy. “ 

Jotaro’s intimidating look stared down at you making you feel smaller than you already are as he let out a puff of smoke to the air. “Already tried behind the bleachers, those annoying bitches keep finding me everywhere. But I’ll take that rooftop for consideration.. thanks”  
“No problemo” you happily said. Relieved that both of you are in good terms now. 

Then you two were back in silence again. But this time the vibes didn’t felt as heavy as when you first met. You were concentrating on sketching while he was sitting on the other end of the same bench as he smoked. The subway finally came, you stepped in and noticed Jotaro wasn’t coming inside. Perhaps his subway is on the opposite direction?  
“Bye bye” you waved to him.  
Jotaro stared and nodded his head as a goodbye gesture.

As soon as the doors shut and the subway was moving, Jotaro then found another drawing of yours on the ground that you missed, he picked it up, it was a watercolor painting of a pond filled with koi fishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol funny how my ideas come up to me faster once I set my pen on paper or start typing it down on my notes . Usually it’s more difficult for me to come up with it on the spot without writing .. its like as if my journal is telling the story instead of myself lol idk if you guys ever felt that, I could be crazy xD anyways . Let’s continue with the story..

“You actually talked to him??” Gina surprisingly said. You told her about the situation with Jotaro at the metro station while you and your best friend were drinking boba at the park while on the swings.

“Well.. yes just a little. He’s not much of a talker, but honestly he wasn’t as bad as people claim him to be “ 

“ yes but it’s best not to get too comfortable with a mysterious person like him....”.   
Gina said strictly.

You remember how everyone in school were talking about all those rumors about him, 

“Those rumors are very silly, i think it’s just wrong to believe in them right away when we haven’t even gotten to know the guy” 

“But think about it , it’s pretty strange that he doesn’t seem to ever want to interact with anyone at all or even have friends. at least he didn’t harm you thank god. Just be careful. Ay this girl ...you’re always so clueless “ 

You looked down at the ground.. you agreed you were always clueless and you hate that habit of secluding yourself from the real world but it’s hard to get yourself back sometimes. You feel sad whenever you come back to reality .. 

another random thought hit you .. Jotaro could’ve just chose to not help picking up your sketches if he really were that bad.. he’s a mysterious person all right . You couldn’t help but still have a bit of hope for him.

_______

You and your friends were walking around campus and you noticed Jotaro hasn’t been around anywhere, not even at the library in these last few weeks since you spoke to him at the train station. Maybe he is finally content with the new spot you recommend him. 

When the school day was over you went to the train station to go on your way to meet up with your sister at her community college nearby.   
You two wanted to catch up and grab a cup of coffee..   
You were deep in thought about the conversation you and Gina had yesterday at the swings.  
you two assumed that Jotaro lives nearby since he took the same train station as you.   
Gina started to worry for you. 

She started telling you to keep ur pepper spray with you in case of anything. She exaggerates a lot .. but she means well and she’s sort of like a second mom to you which is silly to compare but it’s true. 

The metro train finally arrived and you stepped in .. damn it was so crowded . You didn’t like this one bit ! 

on the next stop Jotaro stepped in ..Little did you know Jotaro ditched for the day. He is barely taking the train to head home. 

You two met eyes once the doors in front of you opened, he went inside next to you. 

You wanted to say hello to him but your shyness took over again and started to feel uncomfortable with the crowd . Your claustrophobia started to take over , you tried to hurry to find your earphones in your bag to have your music calm you down but you were struggling and started to have a red hue forming on your face. 

You also noticed something about Jotaro You couldn’t miss since he was so close to you. You noticed his hand on the handlebar, his knuckles were all bruised up .

Oh no .. he went out beating people up again. It sent shivers down your spine. But probably it was self defense ! you assumed, he probably had a reason. Then he broke the silence. “Hey Twig”   
Wait .. did he just called you twig? Oh right .. you forgot, you haven’t told him ur name yet. You looked up confused 

“You still forgot this one sketch from a few days ago.” He looked through his pocket and handed it out to you. 

“Oh! Thank you! This was one of my favorite drawings, would’ve sucked if it got lost forever ..” 

you put it back in your bag, you didn’t know what else to say. It caught you off guard that he was nice enough to return your painting. Then you finally found your words 

“Thank you again , for returning me the painting, this one is actually my most favorite .I owe you one” 

“No need, just returning the favor” 

You were confused “the favor for what?”

“For mentioning that rooftop, it’s perfect, no one has bothered me ever since” 

So that’s why you haven’t seen him around anywhere for days. Glad to know he found a peaceful place . You smiled.   
“Told you. It’s very peaceful up there, I remember my friend and I went up there once but I chickened out to stay .. but it’s quite a nice view don’t you think? “   
“Hmph ..yeah”   
You’re content that you finally made it up to him ever since the library situation. But you then noticed his knuckles looking like they’re starting to bleed after he was looking through his pockets for a cigarette and lighter. You felt bad seeing him like that. He was like a harmed lost little puppy. 

You put down your art box that you were carrying around for a bit and went through your backpack to take out a tissue and handed it out for him. He looked at it then at you with confusion acting as if you were giving him something gross you couldn’t help but giggle .   
“It’s for you’re hands. No worries it’s clean. Why would you even think I’ll give you a dirty tissue”   
He took it and wrapped it around his knuckles. Seems like you and him are returning favors a lot.   
He then said something and you were surprised he would even start a conversation. 

“Your painting.. it’s actually not that bad.”

“Really?.. thank you, fishes seem so graceful. I just had to paint them. “  
You then proceeded the conversation about how you wondered what other kinds of fishes that are yet to be discovered .   
Your Enochlophobia would’ve gotten worse if it weren’t for Jotaro who sparked up a conversation with you even tho it was mostly you who did the talking. Little did you know, Jotaro was fascinated how you were interested in marine life 

You then finally noticed there was a seat available. You could finally sit down and put your art box and textbooks on your lap. But then you thought about Jotaro..you looked up to him .   
“Would you want to sit?”  
He shook his head no, you were low key relieved by that answer and is about to sit down but a man slipped in quick and took the seat ,.. darn, well you felted it was your fault being too slow anyways ,oh well.   
“Oh ok heh” you sighed   
Jotaro saw what happened and stepped in to talk to the man... oh no.. you thought.. please no more fights Jotaro. 

“Hey, just give her the seat. She’s carrying a lot of textbooks and art supplies here” 

“Ah no it’s fine jotaro, I’m able to carry them. I just need a few more stops it’s fine!” You laughed softly to try to be able to calm the tension down.   
Jotaro gave you a glare as if telling you to shut up.   
The man loudly said “and what are you gonna do about it if I don’t, you punk?!”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.. seems like this guy needs to be taught some manners” Jotaro said gruffly   
The mans face turned white starting to regret already once he caught a glimpse of jotaros bloody knuckles with his mean blue eyes that could make you feel tense.   
Agh So much was going on you couldn’t breathe because of your phobia and feeling squished while Jotaro was arguing with the man.. 

“Ok ok” the man said.   
“Here’s the fucken seat, you didn’t have to make a big deal outta this”   
“That’s more like it” Jotaro looks down at you “hurry up and take it.”  
You sat down and he held your art box without him asking .. he seems like he’s awkward trying to be polite. He shouldn’t have caused a commotion over a seat. Jotaro noticed you heavy breathing and looking paranoid. 

“What’s wrong with you? You look like a fucken dear in headlights”   
“I have this phobia” you replied more quiet than usual  
“What?” Jotaro sounded irritated and leaned closer to hear better.   
You were able to smell his cigarette smoke scent.. which kinda bothered you and didn’t like the smell. But... you didn’t mind being around him.

You replied a little bit more loud enough for him to hear,  
“I have this phobia with crowds but it’s ok because I’m almost out in 2 more stops. I’ll be fine” 

Jotaro stayed quiet .. you wondered where his next destination is going to be . Is he going back home? Many questions popped in your head. You wanted to ask what he’s going to do today or what he’s been up to all day (kinda still curious about why has bloody knuckles) but then your stop arrived. 

“Oh, my stop is here. I’ll see you sometime again. It was nice chatting with you, honestly  
you helped me calm down a bit heh” 

You were so relieved to leave. You can barely read his face expression but ..the way his eyes were. Seemed more calm than before when he talked to you. 

And how his attitude was this time... he didn’t seem to mind talking . Especially how he finally started a conversation. but maybe it’s just all in your head. You doubted yourself and shook those thoughts away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely comments and kudos 😭 It actually helped motivate me to keep writing and post another chapter 💕 I’m happy how this chapter came out. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ✨

Your two friends Gina and Carrie ditched school together to watch a movie so you were left alone at school all day .. 

you honestly felt left out.  
They always hang out more often together and leave you behind. 

But you didn’t want to say anything about it. You tend to keep to yourself, you would feel uncomfortable once they know about what you feel and they would probably think you’re too sensitive. 

You have a few other friends but you would feel strange hanging out with them out of nowhere since everyone knows you hang out with mostly Carrie and Gina .

so your final plan was the rooftop at the math building when class ends.  
you’ve been needing to catch up on sketching anyways.

you want time to yourself to rewind from all the socializing. 

When the bell rang for lunch you immediately went straight to the stairs to the rooftop. You were careful to not let anyone see you. and waited until lots of students left the building. 

You then opened the doors and felt the fresh air gently touching your face. 

It felted so nice and spacious out here. 

You found a perfect spot to draw, you sat down and prepared your art supplies. 

Then you heard a deep voice behind you that startled you. 

“Twig, your friends ditched you today or what? “ 

You turned and saw the tall figure towering over you. 

“Oh! Jotaro you startled me . I thought no one was here . You were so quiet. And no.. they’re not here today” 

You had your hand on your chest feeling your rapid heartbeat, trying to calm it down. 

You didn’t like that he pointed out that you were left alone by your friends. Great, now you feel like a loser. 

“ ..and why do you keep calling me twig I have a name you know” you laughed a bit to help calm the tension away and try to not sound like your upset or anything . 

You weren’t sure if he’s calling you that as an insult or something. 

Indeed you are skinny and small. 

Sometimes taller people bump into you accidentally and apologize that they couldn’t see you. You feel invisible at times. But.. weirdly you don’t really mind or care.

You find comfort that you don’t stand out in the crowds, you would die of shyness if you were in a spotlight with all eyes on you. 

Jotaro shrugged as he was flickering his lighter to light up his cigarette placed in his mouth and he replied, 

“That’s the thing. I don’t know your name . I had to call you something ,so I thought twig would suit you.” 

“Oh wow “ you shook your head and smiled. 

You couldn’t help but laugh a bit, It’s strange.. Jotaro kujo is actually making you laugh.

“Then I guess there’s no point telling you my real name since you already came up with a nickname for me “ 

Jotaro came closer and sat down next to you.

“Still, It’s rude to not introduce yourself “ he looked at you with his eyebrows furrowed.

“And it’s rude to call someone a random nickname based from their appearances. “ 

“Hmph” Jotaro replied. You think you noticed a tiny smile from him but you weren’t too sure. 

You didn’t expect to kid around with him like this . But it’s nice. You’re not feeling tension with him anymore like the first few times you spoke to him. 

Jotaro has always been a lone wolf ,even moreso after what what he went through back in Egypt. 

He lost many friends and he feels like being isolated again more than ever, he always prefered it that way but when he began to know you...

He started to enjoy your company , Without your knowledge you are actually helping him feel... Well feel normal again.

He doesn’t really quite understand it ,but he knows for certain that he doesn’t mind being near you. 

You then broke the silence  
“Glad, you like this rooftop. But don’t you get tired being here sometimes? “

Jotaro took a deep inhale of his smoke and exhaled, “no, because I go to other places sometimes.” 

“Hm” you wanted to ask where but not sure if he’s personal about it. 

Jotaro was then curious about you as well.

“You dont seem like the type to ditch classes” he said while he was staring intensely as if observing you . 

You were surprised and laughed at his assumption “How do I seem like I’m not the type?” 

“You seem nervous all the time.  
But who knows you could surprise me and risk it “

You continued drawing .. he’s so observant 

“You’re right I am scared, but there is many places I would want to go to.  
I just feel bad lying to my parents”

“Hm ”. Jotaro was quiet, looking at you while you sketched .

you felt shy but you thought you should try to get used to it as an artist. You want to try to sketch outside more often in public without being afraid of being stared at. This can make good practice. 

“Ok i admit .maybe someday ... if I do ditch with friends . I wouldn’t want to go alone, I would want to have a trip to the beach. “ 

Jotaro then looked away when you said that and was thoughtful. 

“And ... I guess maybe a bookstore with tons of beautiful stationary supplies , not only do I love drawing ,Journaling is nice too..” 

you laid your chin on your hand and started daydreaming about the niceties that make you happy. 

Jotaro was amused at how you talk about the tiniest things that make you happy. 

He couldn’t help but think... it’s endearing.

“And where else” Jotaro asked 

“I don’t know ... I think that would be all. Basically somewhere fun and beautiful would be nice , what’s your kind of place for fun? “

You still laid your chin to rest on your hand and looked up at him eager to know what he’s going to answer. 

Jotaro couldn’t help but feel something in his stomach when you looked at him like that ... it felted like butterflies? 

This feeling was new to him . He frowned and brushed it off . 

“Somewhere quiet.. for instance the beach you mentioned. seeing the view of the ocean is nice . “

You nodded and felt kinda happy that he opened up to you with that little detail.

Hmm seemed like he has a soft spot after all.

You put your legs up close to your chest and hugged your knees

“And Where else? “ 

Then the bell rang before jotaro opened his mouth to answer. 

You packed up your things and groaned in disappointment..  
you have physics next. You put away your items, stood up and lazily put on your backpack’s strap on one shoulder 

You were just frozen stiff there wondering what to do while standing there looking like a statue.

Jotaro noticed how deep in thought you are in.  
“If you’re so worried then don’t go, easy as that” 

You paused for a second, Its like Jotaro read your mind. You thought for a bit 

... maybe you could skip... just this once...  
honestly deep down you want to spend a bit more time with him... 

But your worried thoughts took over you and decided to go to class. 

“Maybe next time “ you said 

“Suit yourself” Jotaro turned and began to walk down the stairs ahead of you

“Wait, Are you actually going to class? “ 

You tried to catch up to him with your short skinny legs, which is pretty difficult compared to his long legs. You couldn’t help but giggle how long he is, you like to compare him to a tall tree. 

Jotaro looked back at you with a stern look on his face. Which made you startled.

even though you two are on good terms,  
you still can’t help but think that you may annoy him sometimes by the scary looks he gives you. 

Curse your paranoid self. You always think so negatively. 

“No, I’m going to downtown”  
He replied as you two got outside from the building. 

“Oh Well, have fun then. Goodbye Jotaro.” You waved at him as you went on your way to class.

while Jotaro nodded goodbye to you and made his way to exit the school grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally finished a new chapter :D sorry if there are some mistakes here and there but I’m glad you guys are loving it so far 💙 and I hope you guys are being safe out there, Just remember there’s always nice activities to do while being at home such as writing fanfics, catching up on shows, drawing, or reading.  
> Keep being strong loves ✌️

Ever since you and Jotaro started seeing each other more often at the metro rides after school.  
you two have started meeting up more times together during school as well. 

You and Jotaro don’t seem to mind each other’s company. 

you usually go take a trip to the library alone to finish your studies but recently you started to go up the rooftop to meet Jotaro and study up there without your friends knowing. 

they think you are studying at the library but they don’t know that in reality you’re hanging out with the school delinquent. 

you just feel like it’s best to not tell them everything.

they’re not bad friends but .. sometimes you feel left out of their conversations whenever you’re with them . 

You’re sort of the quiet person in the group . 

when you do try to contribute to the talking they don’t ever seem to pay attention to what you’re saying and still talk over you. 

But at least there’s one person that you won’t feel the need to talk to make it less awkward or be judged that you’re too quiet. 

It’s nice for a change that you found someone that you feel comfortable with and not drain your social battery. 

You went up the stairs and you found him again. His back facing you, he was sitting down staring at the view and smoking as usual, he turned and looked at you. 

You smiled and waved , he then looked away.  
that bothered you a little by how he didn’t say anything but you decided to ignore it and shrugged it off.

you know how he is anyways.  
It may seem that he’s rude sometimes .. but ..  
you still remember the little details about him of how he was sweet enough to get the sketches back for you when the wind blew them away. 

Or how he got that seat for you at the metro when he noticed your arms were getting tired of carrying your heavy art supplies box. 

Sure, he didn’t had to pick a fight with that stranger for the seat... but no ones perfect .. That’s Jotaro’s way to try to be nice to you. 

What you don’t know is the reason that he looked away quickly was because he started feeling annoyed of the warmth forming on his ears and cheeks once he laid eyes on you ...

“tsk” he winced at the feeling and continued smoking. He thinks maybe he’s just feeling this way because he’s still trying to adjust this new life and school.. yeah.. maybe that’s why. 

You went up to him and sat beside him.

“I brought some snacks...“  
you took out some snacks from your backpack and showed it to him. 

He looked at them and then at you with confusion with his furrowed brows 

“Im assuming you don’t eat the cafeteria’s lunch right? I don’t either . but I brought a sandwich and some candies.  
Here, it’s gummy bears with chamoy it’s been quite popular here lately.”

He gave a disgusted look 

You giggled. 

Deep down you actually thought he looked kind of adorable and funny how he scrunched up his nose and looked at the snack with a frown. You shook that thought away and said 

“ I know it looks weird, I also gave that same look when my friends first presented it me, but just give it a try.”

You took out the gummy bears toward him.

“Hm” 

He reached out to get the gummy with a bit of hesitation but still trusted you enough to eat one. He put one gummy bear in his mouth, and started to slowly chew.

You thought to yourself how silly he looks, looking all grumpy while eating a gummy bear. 

As he ate it, you don’t know if he liked it or not. he never showed much expression anyway. Well.. besides his unamused look at the gummy but most of the time he always seems so reserved to himself.

but you find that rather interesting. 

he’s such a complete opposite from you. 

anyone can read you like a book by how easily you display your expressions, it’s hard to hide your emotions. But with Jotaro, no one can know what he’s thinking .

his book is all locked up and you can’t help but feel a bit jealous of him for that.

you wish you have that, Your own privacy of keeping your emotions away and not be seen by people, you get paranoid by how people stare at you and judge quickly. 

You just wish you can hide away . 

“not bad “ Jotaro said, his response snapped you back to reality from your deep thinking . 

“Would need a shitload of napkins to eat this though”  
His fingers were red from the chamoy. 

“Oh yes. it’s a bit of a messy snack but it’s good :) it’s worth it” 

You got out some napkins for you and Jotaro to clean up and  
you started eating a lot more of the candy than your sandwhich ..

“would you want the sandwhich? It hasn’t been touched, I don’t really want it.”

“no, I’m not hungry, but you in fact twig, You need it more than I do” he said. 

“oh stop it” 

You smiled and nudged him playfully with your elbow. 

“I’ll just hold the snacks for you while you clean yourself up you slob” 

You handed Jotaro your snacks while you finishing cleaning up your sticky red fingers with your napkin, then started taking out your sketchbook and pens from your bag to draw. 

“aren’t you going to study?” 

“ I just finished my exam , I want to take a break for now. ”

Jotaro was pretty surprised that you’d rather be on the rooftop with him and draw while eating snacks together rather than being with your friends.

Jotaro couldn’t help but feel... well a bit content about it... 

“and why won’t you be with your friends “ 

Jotaro said while puttin his cigarette down 

You were caught off guard by the question, making you think that maybe you are bothering him and he would want his own space. 

you think it makes sense since he didn’t look like he wanted to say hi in the first place. 

Your worried thoughts started taking over again. 

“oh... umm I just wanted to sketch a bit ,be in a quiet place.  
I don’t really feel like socializing with friends today .  
you know me heh, like I said before I loved going to the rooftop .  
That’s why I recommended it to you because I understand that privacy and solitude is well... nice”

You smiled softly at him and went back to drawing 

Jotaro just stared at you and how you’re sketching. You didn’t even notice this time since you are so focused on your sketching, you have grown so used to drawing next to him a few times by now. 

Jotaro started to be in deep thinking as well and admiring how carefree you look, you seemed so out of this world and how easily you can throw your troubles away just by setting your pencil on paper to create a picture from your imagination of your own little world. 

You seem so peaceful and calm.  
Jotaro is starting to feel a warm type of way for you.

he doesn’t understand it.

he truly doesn’t find you annoying at all like other people.  
which is practically everyone. 

he actually finds ur company nice.  
Jotaro handed you back the gummy bears and sandwich and took out a book from his school bag.

He was reading something titled mysteries and magic.

You looked at the book intrigued. Jotaro noticed how you stared at the book which made you shy and look away to your sketchbook.

He then handed out the book to you  
“Here”

You looked at him confused..  
“weren’t you reading it right now? “

“I’ve read it many times already, You can borrow it if you’d like.”

“are you sure?” 

“yes, otherwise I wouldn’t be lending it to you.” 

You were surprised you started feeling some type of warm feeling, you didn’t expect him to trust you with his favorite book. 

“Thank you, I’ve been looking for an interesting book to read. I promise I’ll take good care of it!” 

The bell rang . You got up and put all your supplies back inside your school bag.  
“well, I’ll see you later.. perhaps at the metro as usual?” 

Jotaro stood up to go downstairs with you. 

“probably, Imma be out to town right now. I’ll wait for you at the metro station after school.  
just don’t make me wait too long.” 

You smiled you don’t know why.  
“don’t worry I’ll go straight there once I get out of class.” 

“We’ll see. Since you get distracted so damn easily”

You scoffed but laughed “no I do not!” 

“Last time, you got distracted by a fucken street cat.”

“Hey that cat was gorgeous ! You would’ve gotten distracted by how adorable it was as well” 

“Hmph” you noticed a tiny smirk from him . 

He thought you were really something else indeed.

You never would have thought he would play around like this with you. 

“I’ll drop you off to class before I leave” 

“Oh, well let’s go shall we?”  
You awkwardly said. 

You were a bit surprised by his offer but you didn’t mind at all. 

The two of you exited the rooftop and out from the building. 

You’re so small next to him,  
as if he’s your body guard.

every person that you and Jotaro passed by stared at how strange this pairing was. 

You didn’t like the stares but your nerves started to calm down once Jotaro gave a stare back with his sharp blue eyes that made the students tense up and look away. 

Once you two arrived at the gym  
A guy friend who has the same class with you walked towards you 

“hey (y/n)!”

He went up to you and poked your side stomach playfully which made you laugh

Jotaro started feeling annoyed by this guy already . He didn’t like how he touched you like that. 

“stop” you giggled “hello Ryan” 

Jotaro clenched his jaw.  
he doesn’t know why but .. he has this urge to grab your friends arm and break it . 

What’s worse is that the first time Jotaro finally figured out your name just had to be from this stranger. 

Jotaro wanted to figure it out from you.. from your own voice.

He felt his stomach turned into a knot when he noticed how you smiled at the guy like that.  
So many feelings riling up inside him all at once. 

a mixture of anger, annoyance,a bit of sadness.... and wanting to protect you. 

“oh shoot I feel rude ! Jotaro this is my friend Ryan  
and Ryan this is Jotaro “ 

“oh hey! nice to meet you man”

Jotaro grunted in reply.  
he looked at him with a scowl.

“oh um..” Ryan already gotten quite uncomfortable quick. He had no clue what he did wrong. 

thankfully for him his friends were calling out for him.  
He couldn’t help but feel relieved for getting out of this. 

deeply Ryan doesn’t quite understand why a sweet soft girl like you would end up hanging out with an asshole like Jotaro. 

Ryan actually started feeling concerned for you, he doesn’t trust Jotaro at all.. with an attitude like that, he thinks he could easily harm you.

“well ...I have to go! I’ll see you later you four eyed loser” 

Ryan secretly actually didn’t want to leave you alone with Jotaro but he hopes you would be ok and Jotaro won’t be staying and leave. Ryan then went back to his friends and waved Good bye to you. 

You laughed “oh shut up you silly goose!” 

Jotaro noticed how you were smiling so brightly at the guy.  
he realized you don’t really laugh with him like that. 

You weren’t having a clue with the awkwardness and mad vibes going on between your two friends.

for someone who can be read easily like a book you can’t really read others. 

“I’ll be leaving now “ Jotaro began walking, pushing down his emotions 

You didn’t want him leaving so soon but he did seem like he wanted to leave already.  
“I’ll see you after school at the -

Then your other friends came and interrupted. calling out your name,  
you turned around surprised. 

“you guys are ditching? Why? “ you didn’t expect them to show up in your class. 

“shh! don’t say it so loud! “ Carrie said, she was the friend who you used to hang out with frequently with Gina before you started to hang out with Jotaro more often at the rooftops now.

“yes we are, the English teacher just kicked us out of the classroom so we just thought that we should visit you and Ryan “ Andy said. He is one of your first friends since freshman year. 

You laughed at how silly it was that your friends got kicked out.  
then you got red being embarrassed of laughing out loud while Jotaro was still there.

Carrie noticed Jotaro next to you . Despite her having a boyfriend she would still eye on other guys, Jotaro was one them. 

“why won’t you introduce us to your new friend (y/n)?”  
Carrie said with hungry eyes remained staring at Jotaro looking at him up and down.

Andy kinda looked uncomfortable knowing that Jotaro is a delinquent..  
he finds him being a rude wannabe toughie ,  
and doesn’t see why some guys admire him.

he was also surprised that you’re able to be friends with him knowing how Jotaro doesn’t have any friends at all. 

But that’s the thing with you. Your kindness gives people comfortable vibes, you may be very shy and clumsy. awkward too... but still.. the high schools known delinquent managed to be friends with a shy girl like you. 

“of course ! Um Jotaro I’m sorry but before you leave, I want to introduce you to my other friends quick”  
Jotaro furrowed his brows even more which made you started to feel very guilty that you keep making him stay a bit more and interrupting his trip to who knows where.

“Jotaro this is Carrie and Andy .You guys this is Jotaro “

“you ditching too ?” Carrie asked, hoping she would get the chance to talk to him more. 

“ If you want you can chill here with us” Andy offered, even though he may not like Jotaro. He would still be opened to give him a chance. 

But Jotaro shook his head slowly “no”  
Jotaro coldly rejected the offer and turned to look at you and said in a harsh manner.

“go to your class” 

then he left without saying a goodbye or a see you later. his emotions eating him up inside he felted deeply upset.  
You ended up being worried for him. Those cold eyes he gave you. You started feeling upset and hoped that he would still be waiting for you at the metro station, if he was upset about something maybe by then he will calm down once you two meet up. 

“what the fuck .. that was awkward” Carrie said as Jotaro was already far away to the gymnasium’s exit 

“that was kinda messed up.” Andy agreed 

You started to defend Jotaro. You really don’t want him to be disliked by your friends already. “I promise you guys he’s not always like this ..” 

Carrie shrugged and doubted you

“(Y/n) maybe you just don’t realize that he can be an asshole sometimes ..” Andy pointed out as nice as he can be to tell you that you’re usually completely naive.

Carrie laughs and agreed “yeah you can be lost sometimes (y/n)”

You were starting to feel frustrated and disliking how your friends are misjudging Jotaro and making you feel like as if your thoughts never matter and how gullible you can be. 

“He may seem mean and rude at first but it’s just that he’s not a people person.. he’s actually sweet and kind .. “ when you started to talk about him your voice started to soften and having a twinkle in your eyes. You started to look as if your head was up in the clouds. 

Carrie noticed. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself at how ridiculous you look dreamingly talking about Jotaro right now . Poor you...she thought to herself. A guy like Jotaro would never lay his eyes on you. Carrie thinks so highly of herself knowing how guys can not take their eyes off of her.  
To Carrie she thinks youre just a scrawny girl with no nice figure and no part of you whatsoever is attractive enough for a guy to look at. 

Carrie interrupted you  
“(Y/n) ... are you starting to like him?”  
You gasped and quickly shut your mouth 

“honestly (y/n) ... he’s not really a good fit for you. “ Carrie slowly shook her head. 

Your face immediately got into a deep shade of red when Carrie said that you . 

“And how do you know if Jotaro actually likes hanging around with you? “ 

Your heart dropped “what do you mean? “

“That’s true he could be messing around with you.” Andy agreed

“no! He gave me a book that he’s letting me borrow, and we go to the trains together and we talk sometimes ...” you started to stutter, you held the book that he gave you that you were still holding close to your chest as if protecting it. 

Carrie smiled at how you’re beginning to believe them both . 

“And no .. don’t be ridiculous Carrie. I am not in love with him. He’s simply just a friend”  
you denied it, you can not be in love with Jotaro you thought, you’ve always been scared of love. You will not ever fall in love you promised to yourself that you accepted being alone for the rest of your life. 

Carrie and Andy shrugged 

“i don’t know (y/n) but seems to me the way he also told you to just go to your class like that is like saying he kinda wants to be left alone .” 

Carrie added. 

“he looks as if he’s been trying to get rid of you and you don’t ever seem to notice.  
Especially, without us being there to tell you.  
Good thing you presented us to him on time so that we would be able to warn you before your feelings get hurt even more severely .  
maybe that book is to just get rid of you so that you can stop annoying him as well.. he probably doesn’t even care if he even gets the book back or not.”

You were so confused your heart dropped.  
you’re convinced at how all of this is actually making sense . you tried your best to keep your tears from forming your eyes 

“but , he’s letting me borrow it ... and he said we can meet up later at the metro station”

“ well he has to say that to turn you down easily and he might just bail on you on the metro train at some point.  
He’s probably just not gonna talk to you anymore anytime soon..  
he’s a loner (y/n) don’t take it the hard way.. that’s just how he is. He just wants to be left alone . “  
Andy tried to say it in a nicer way but You were still hurt to hear this ... 

of course you would trust your friends and you kinda believed their words .but deep inside you keep denying it .

You hope it’s not true but then again it makes sense.  
maybe you should give Jotaro what he wants and just leave him be? 

you feel so upset and dumb at how you always misinterpret things. 

You would usually be afraid and not confront these kinds of problems, you always let things slide and leave them alone and let it be.  
You don’t even want to try to resolve it. 

If it doesn’t work out its ok, why bother trying, is what you always think.  
Why bother hurting yourself more.

But, this situation is different. Jotaro is your friend.  
you actually feel like yourself around him and he doesn’t judge you for your flaws or how you are , like your other friends do. 

for the first time ever you feel accepted by someone. Jotaro accepts you for who you are, flaws and all. 

For the first time ever you want to be brave to confront this problem and talk to him about it.  
Because you feel like your new special friend is worth it . He’s worth that much to you.

You need to speak with jotaro after school and go straight to it no matter how afraid you are of the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update 😅 been trying to get inspiration and get rid of this writers block for a while now.   
> Anyways, I’m glad lots of you guys are actually liking this story! 💕   
> It’s my first fanfic and I’m looking forward to finishing it 🌈   
> I also want to start writing more jojo fanfics, such as josuyasu 💙 my fave ship lol

You couldn’t stop thinking about what your friends said to you for the rest of the period during gym 

Carrie and Andy were on a whole different topic now and moved on from that assumption about Jotaro to you. 

You weren’t interested in talking at all anymore 

They didn’t even notice how sad you were. 

Which made you feel a bit more upset.  
Even though you have friends, you still feel so alone .

Once the final bell rang for the last class to be over with   
you immediately said goodbye to your friends   
and rushed to the station.

your heart was beating so fast. your hands started to feel a little shaky thinking about how you are you going to ask Jotaro about what’s bothering you. 

You couldn’t stop thinking negative thoughts, it’s one of the many things you didn’t like about yourself.

you finally arrived at the station   
But Jotaro wasn’t there yet. 

you looked at your watch and you noticed you were pretty early .

Jotaro might barely be on his way right now, you thought to yourself 

Meanwhile you’re all alone with your paranoid thoughts. 

You don’t know how to say this and ...   
you’re starting to be afraid that he will hurt your feelings, and that all those moments with him meant nothing.

“Hmph what a surprise. You’re actually here early ..”

you got startled by a familiar voice behind you.

You turned and looked up to him,..he looks grumpy as always. But you didn’t feel any intimidating vibes.

“Jotaro! “ you couldn’t help but smile so brightly immediately forgetting about your worried thoughts. 

You had the little urge to hug him. 

But you stopped yourself knowing how Jotaro wouldn’t like to be touched. 

You two started noticing the sounds of the train starting to arrive. 

Jotaro picked up your bag once the train arrived and it’s doors opened.   
You never ceased to be surprised by whenever he does any kind gesture

“it’s ok I can hold it myself..”

“Your twig legs can barely keep up walking with me, you’re just gonna slow us down especially with your heavy bag.“

You figured he did have a point. 

The two of you aboard inside the train and continued walking to find seats. 

You two were quiet again.

the only noise was the sound of the trains tracks .   
As usual the train was crowded but you and Jotaro were able to find some seats 

Jotaro let you pass first as you sat right next to the window, he gave you your backpack as he sat down next to you.   
His jacket brushed alongside your arm. 

Jotaro was careful as to try not to take over the space so much between you two while he was sitting down since he’s tall and bulky,

Deep down he was sort of concerned he would hurt your small body . 

Even while he sits he still appears very tall and menacing. 

As for you , you appear shorter, more frail. 

You started to begin studying his jacket material and his hands. 

He has a bit of scars around his knuckles that seemed permanent. 

You couldn’t help but feel sad about it and you had this feeling of wanting to touch his hand.  
But of course you didn’t do that .

You want to tell him so badly about whats been bothering you but you started feeling nervous again. 

The courage to tell him started to fade away when you noticed how peaceful it is right now being at his side, you don’t want to lose that. 

You wish having moments like this with him would last forever.

You started to doubt to yourself.   
What if it is true about what your friends are saying . 

What if Jotaro does find you annoying . 

You don’t want to lose this nice friendship with him. 

you were enjoying the view of the streets   
you didn’t want to ruin your quiet and peaceful moment with him and didn’t want any arguments,

so you just kept holding it in.

Maybe next time when the time is right you thought.   
You’ll tell him. 

Jotaro has been thoughtful as much as you have been. 

Earlier when Jotaro was walking around downtown by himself there was something he couldn’t help but think about when he dropped you off with your “friends” 

He felted very heavy vibes surrounding them.   
He doesn’t trust them.

Jotaro frowned at his thoughts  
“Tsk”   
(Y/n) is not a child, he thought. she should fucken know better about what type of people she hangs around with. 

Why the fuck should I care. 

Why am I getting so worked up over this. 

.. but Jotaro was also beginning to feel mad at himself thinking about how Ryan and you seemed pretty close. 

Was this jealousy? 

Jotaro never would have thought he would feel jealous for somebody. 

Jotaro noticed you were not saying a word at all.   
He knows you can be shy but surely you would bring up something random at times . 

He started feeling annoyed thinking that maybe your friends did something to you. 

“you seem thoughtful “ he broke the silence. 

“oh I do? “ 

Jotaro nodded 

“it’s nothing really, it’s just me spacing out heh” 

You turned your face away from him and started to look through the window.   
Enjoying the sights of the buildings that is passing by.

Jotaro didn’t believe you. 

He definitely thinks your friends said something that hurt you.

“Your friends told you something didn’t they “ 

You were startled at how he figured you out. 

“wait - how do you know?“

Jotaro scoffs   
“because you weren’t acting this weird since I left you with your stupid friends, it’s obvious something happened.”

Jotaro can read you easily...   
good thing he can, he made it a bit more easier for you to be able to start telling him. 

You sighed . Your voice sounding quite a bit shaky 

“ok ...   
might as well just go out and say it .later on it will just keep bothering me.  
My friends think that...   
that I may be nuisance to you? And I feel terribly sorry about that” 

Jotaro was surprised when you said that   
he was staying quiet not knowing how to answer that . 

But poor you took the silence as a yes for an answer since he was taking sort of long to reply. 

“then my friends were right ..   
I’m sorry for being a bother, i didn’t catch the signs that you would have wanted to stay alone ,I should probably get going ..   
excuse me” 

You got up from your seat and wanted to try to get through but Jotaro was in the way and he wouldn’t budge . 

“no you dumb twig sit back down “ he sounded mad but yet he’s still trying to keep his voice calm . 

He doesn’t want to lose his temper in front of you 

He rubbed his eyes and forehead with his fingers trying to think and also trying to regain his composure.   
He started to have a little headache since he’s just too tired to deal with this bull. 

Jotaro hasn’t told you but he hasn’t been getting any sleep lately.. 

These past nights have been hard on him thinking about his lost friends back when he had to travel to Egypt to save his mother. 

He knows for certain those memories will always haunt him. 

He also couldn’t stop thinking about you. 

he wouldn’t want to lose you either. 

You were very confused but scared what he’s going to say next ...

you think he might say more reasons why you annoy him ... and you were scared.   
You started fiddling your thumbs.

“it’s ok ..I didnt mean to annoy you! i misinterpreted the signs like I usually do   
and I should’ve figured out that you would want to be alone and that is fine.”

“shut up and let me have something to say! “

You immediately shut your mouth and sat right back down you were scared what he’s going to say next, Jotaro is now definitely pissed off at your friends .   
How could they just say that to you , coming up with assumptions like that and to a kind sweet girl like you. 

Jotaro does not feel any annoyance from you at all.. as a matter of fact he has this liking towards you that he is aware that possibly ..

it is a crush?... 

he shakes that thought away , he doesn’t want to think about that right now but he does indeed values your friendship. 

“Listen, your friends are really stupid and you’re an airhead as well for believing anything they say to you.  
No, I do not find you annoying at all.  
next time if your friends say anything more that bothers you, do not hesitate to let me know.   
Don’t be stupid enough to believe them right away. “

You felt calm after what he said, your heart that was rapidly beating fast slowly turned to normal pace again.

You played with your sleeves. You have this habit of pulling your sweater sleeves all the way down to your fingers.

Jotaro looked at how you were playing with your sleeves .  
He also noticed that sweet smile you started to have. 

He realized that for sure ...  
He wouldn’t ever want to stop seeing you smile. 

“ok.. yes, you’re right, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that either . “  
You felt such relief 

Jotaro scoffed. 

he isn’t mad at the fact that your friends were talking about him behind his back. 

What really truly pissed him off was the fact that they treat you this way. 

Calling you a nuisance and that you were the problem.   
What kind of shit is that, Jotaro wondered.

The train was almost close to your stop ... you didn’t want to leave yet.

You actually don’t ever want to leave jotaro’s side. 

You were so happy that you finally told him and cleared the air with him. You couldnt resist a smile on your face. 

Jotaro actually really likes my company you thought. With a tingly feeling in your stomach. 

“...hey twig “ 

You looked up to him... well sort of . You don’t like looking at people straight in the eye . so you just focused of the detail of his cap . You liked the little golden hand badge that was pinned on his cap. 

Jotaro noticed how you never look at him in the eye but he understands how shy you can be. 

“You have any plans today? “   
He asked.

You shook your head   
“No I don’t. not anything important but I was thinking about being in my warm bed the rest of the day and read the book you lend me” 

Jotaro couldn’t help but feel some type of warm feeling in his chest when you said that. 

It made him changed his mind about asking you something .

He didn’t want to interrupt your plans of your solitude time with the book he lent you. 

“Hm, well .. never mind then “

Now you were curious .   
You had a warm kind smile that always puts Jotaro at ease 

“Hey, it’s ok. Like I said it’s not important anyways.  
What did you had in mind? “ 

“Forget it” 

Jotaro said sternly but didn’t mean to say it in such a harsh manner. 

He noticed how your smile sort of faded away when he replied to you like that. 

Damn it he thought

He sighed 

“Good fucken Grief.  
I was just thinking... if you wanted to come over and see more books that you would be interested in reading? “ 

You were surprised you didn’t know what to say. 

Your heart started beating fast but in a happy way.

“Oh, I would love that.” You giggled,   
and then said “Jotaro, you’re going to start being my own personal library “

Jotaro’s ears started to get red 

You feel that maybe you had a big goofy grin on your face   
But you didn’t care. 

You then finally looked at his eyes , just for a second and looked away. 

On that second you noticed how his eye sparkled,   
He may not smile much but when his eyes has that little sparkle, 

It means he is sincerely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! 💕 so sorry for the late chapter 🥺 been feeling uninspired lately but finally got back on track 🌟 Also been working on my second fanfic about Josuke/Okuyasu Snow White AU 🥰 hope you guys will love it as much as this one!

After Jotaro asked you to come over to his house you couldn’t help but feel a little special.

He isn’t a type of person to just invite anyone to his house.

You were a bit nervous though considering you never have gone to any of your friends' houses.  
You would always feel uncomfortable and angsty being in someone else’s home. 

But somehow with Jotaro  
It’s a bit different, even though you would still feel a bit shy and your face is starting to get a bit warm thinking about how sweet Jotaro actually is that he invited you to his house to show you his library. 

You find it cute..

When you two arrived to Jotaro’s house you were amazed at how beautiful his house looked.  
The garden looked so gorgeous, it looked as if it was straight out of a fairy tail. 

His mom was outside in front watering the gorgeous plants and smiled cheek to cheek, happy to see her son come home

she gave her son a warm hug and she was also pleasantly surprised when she saw his new little friend, you were peeking out behind his tall figure.

“Oh! And who’s this young lady? Jotaro you brought a friend ?  
This is wonderful! you’re the first friend he’s invited into our new home !”

Jotaros ears started getting red, hiding his face behind his cap, he started having this scowled look on his face for his mom revealing too much. 

“hello Miss Kujo, How are you?”  
You were smiling brightly trying to fight through the shyness.

“such nice manners! Why didn’t you tell me about your friend before, Jotaro? How rude.  
Ah but no matter now, at least we’re finally meeting  
er ...I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

You were about to say, but Jotaro interrupted.

“Her names (y/n) and I never mentioned her to you before because you get too hysterical with excitement , it’s annoying,” 

You thought his mom was very sweet and adorable, that helped put you at ease.

you wonder how Jotaro grew up to be such an intimidating person who gives intense vibes once you walk in the same room with him,

His mom is a complete opposite. She’s so loving and kind.

“Oh Jotaro I can’t help it, it just makes me so happy that you finally found a new friend. I was getting quite concerned that you were rarely having any” 

You started feeling worried for Jotaro that he might start getting more annoyed and angry at what his mom is saying. 

But instead he just frowned and said “good fucken grief” 

Holly turned to you and said  
“Let me get you kids some snacks ok?” 

Holly smiled brightly “come on in don’t be shy dear! Make yourself at home”

Jotaro was behind you and you went inside, the living room was so big.

Then Holly went on her way to the kitchen. 

“Follow me” Jotaro motioned his hand for you to follow him.  
So you did, you two walked to the hallways until you and Jotaro stopped in front of the doors that looked quite fancy . 

You started feeling a bit out of place at how fancy and rich his house looks. But then you remembered how kind and sweet Ms. Holly and Jotaro  
actually are that it helped calm your nerves down.

“You look worried twig, what’s wrong with you this time?” 

Jotaro brought you back to earth with the sound of his voice. His hand still on the doorknob.

“Hmph? Oh nothing”  
you laughed softly .

“well… actually I was worried before, but I’m ok now.. i guess I’m just barely adapting to being in a new place..” 

Jotaro was still staring at you with concern, which made you feel a bit red worrying that the longer he stares .. you're afraid that he might start to find more flaws on your face. 

But you’re completely wrong. 

The more Jotaro stares at you… the more his heart beats faster for you. 

You are pleasing to the eye to him, he can never stop staring at you.

Jotaro stayed quiet ,thinking that hopefully whatever was troubling you will go away if he distracts you with library he’s about to show you.

When Jotaro opened the two double doors  
You were amazed and excited by the room. 

There were big tall wooden shelves filled with many books.

You felt like princess Belle when the beast showed her his whole library knowing how she loves reading so much.

You love fairy tales and Disney so much that you always secretly wished you were in one … 

you do kinda feel like you’re in a fairy tale of your own right now… with him. 

There was a nice couch in the middle of the room.

“Sit down” 

You thought it was funny how Jotaro is trying to be polite even though he sounded very stern. 

Holly came into the room with some brownies and tea. 

“Thank you very much Mrs.Kujo”

“Of course! if you two need any more treats let me know”

She walked out the door, Jotaro and you were alone again. 

Jotaro was thoughtful and pulled some books out of their shelves that he thinks you’ll be interested in.

He knows you love horror.

As sweet as you are, Jotaro was surprised when you first mentioned you also love horror as much as Disney and other cute adorable stuff as you two chatted about different genres of movies and books on the rooftop.

Jotaro walked to you and handed you some Stephen King books. 

“Here, put them in your bag before you forget, I know you tend to have such a shitty memory.” 

“Hm, you’re right” 

You felt warm and fuzzy inside by how jotaro noticed every little detail of you.  
Your friends usually don’t notice anything about you. 

You gently put Jotaro’s books in your bag with care. 

Then you browsed through his library and found some books about marine life. 

While Jotaro was sitting down, reading one of his books. 

You smiled again at how the more you’re getting to know Jotaro the more of a softie he actually is . 

You were also always fascinated about the mysterious creatures that were yet to be discovered in the depths of the ocean. 

As you skimmed through his book you found many interesting marine animals. 

Some looked scary but you still found them fishies pretty funny, like the northern star gazer.

Jotaro noticed your giggling and the book you were reading .

he’s glad that you were enjoying yourself with him.

then he realizes that he was staring at you for too long when you noticed his stare.

“Hey Jotaro, everything ok?” Your cheeks began to blush , you were scared that maybe he was offended that you were laughing at his books. 

But not only that.. you get nervous when people look at you. And when it comes to Jotaro staring, you have many feelings you can’t describe. 

“I’m sorry, it’s because this fish looks so cute” you went close to him and pointed it out on the book for him.

“Hmph, looks like you.” Jotaro replied 

You laughed “well I think you look like an anglerfish” 

Jotaro smirked and you giggled.

It feels nice to finally spend time with him outside of school.  
You didn’t have to worry about going back to classes when the bell rings .  
You always wanted to just stay on that rooftop with him all day. No interruptions. 

Jotaro does have a choice to skip the whole day of school and just walk around the city with no return.

But instead He always chooses to return back to school to spend time with you on the rooftop whenever you have your lunch break to keep you company.

You finished flipping through the book about marine life and you noticed another that caught your eye.

A book filled with artwork of fairies on the very top of the shelf.

You were curious about the book. You squint to see if you saw correctly , you would never expect Jotaro keeping a book about fairies.

You tried to reach by tip toeing but didn’t have any luck.  
Jotaro noticed, he sighed and shook his head.

“(Y/n) you know you’re too short to reach, just tell me if you need help.” 

Your cheeks burned  
“Oh I didn’t want to bother you ..you seemed to be enjoying your book” 

Jotaro put down his book and walked to you,  
“Which one do you want” 

He asked behind you.

You felt silly pointing out the book.

You kind of felt his coat slightly touching your back as he got the book for you. 

He passed it to you and went back to his seat. 

As you sat down on the comfortable carpet floor. 

You studied the cover, there was beautiful realistic looking fairy sitting on a flower. 

“I didn’t know you were interested in fairies.” You smiled to him. 

“Hm? Oh, it’s not mine. My gramps gave it to my mom as a gift. her books are mixed up with mine.”

“Oh, I see” 

“...the artwork is amazing though.” he replied 

You smiled at him. 

You looked at each art page carefully, there were so many different fairies, water, flower, evil ones , good ones.. 

While you two were reading. Your mind started to wander in different thoughts.. you couldn’t concentrate on reading anymore.

“Jotaro?”

“Hm” he replied gruntly still having his eyes on his book.

“Sometimes I don’t feel like I belong anywhere …”

Jotaro remained quiet as you kept going.

“I used to always think maybe I’m just a lost creature that doesn’t even belong here.  
But .. with you.. well to be honest with you, I don’t feel that way. I feel comfortable around you” 

Jotaro was quiet not knowing how to reply to that.

You were getting concerned until he finally said something.

“ well, you are fucken weird, you’re a strange one...” 

You were surprised by his answer.

“...But it’s a good thing, you are like those fairies in that book, maybe you were one in a past life.  
That would explain why you feel so lost in this world.”

Jotaro didn’t expect himself to give you an answer like this . His eyes still glued to his book.  
This is the most he’s talked.  
He even thought to himself that he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

There was an awkward silence but you felt much better by what he said..  
You hid your blushing grinning face behind the book 

Jotaro then finally added, 

“It might also explain why you’re so fucken small” 

“Oh stop” you playfully threw a small pillow at him. 

“You would be a grumpy dwarf from a past life”  
You teased. 

——

Few hours of reading passed by …  
Jotaro looked up from his book to look at you. 

You were asleep on the floor with the book laid open on your chest. 

You always get to feel sleepy after reading, even if it is a really good book, your eyes tend to get tired easily.

Jotaro noticed how peaceful you looked sleeping.  
But felt bad that you were sleeping on the hard floor, he wondered if you were uncomfortable.

_Should I... pick her up and lay her on the sofa?..._

Holly knocked on the door and came in . 

“Oh! She’s dreaming ! Jotaro did you bore her to sleep?”  
Holly joked and giggled at herself.

“She’s just been tired because of all the schoolwork”

“Oh jotaro, the poor dear is on the floor! you should’ve told her to sleep on the coach !”

“Shush, you’ll wake her up.” 

Holly put her hand over her mouth to shut it.

“Well…”  
She whispered  
“It’s getting late she’ll need to go home soon. Hopefully she’ll wake up” 

“It’s all right, I’ll wake her up right now.”

“I’ll get the extra brownies for her to take home with”

Holly left the room.

Jotaro sees how peacefully you looked while sleeping  
he begins to feel more guilty that he is going to have to wake you up. 

He laid his hand on your shoulder and gently shook it 

“Hey, (y/n) wake up” 

Your eyes slowly opened. 

Then you quickly covered your face with your hands. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I knocked out!”

You felt very embarrassed that you fell asleep in front of him. 

Jotaro lend out his hand 

“I’ll help you up”  
For a second you looked into his eyes, they were so ocean blue.  
You almost never look into people’s eyes,  
But despite Jotaro always having sharp and frowned eyes, he somehow was looking at you with kindness.

You then looked at his hand.  
Your small hand then reached to his, he gripped it tight to help you get up 

“Thank you”  
You stopped looking at him and looked down.  
It felted like an eternity that you two locked eyes.

Even though he already helped you up,  
Jotaro was still holding your hand.

His heart was beating fast you had no idea .

He actually was liking the feeling of your soft small hand intertwined with his. 

And you were feeling the same way..  
you looked down at his hands, 

you carefully placed your fingers on his permanent scars around his knuckles you touched them softly. Jotaro’s hand felt rough. 

He has so many scars you wondered what happened in his past and what he went through. 

Holly then opened the door loudly,  
you and Jotaro were startled and let go of each other’s hands.

“(Y/n) take these brownies with you!”

Holly had a nice wrapped basket filled with brownies. 

“They look so delicious, thank you Mrs. Kujo” 

“Now Jotaro take good care of her and get her home safely ok?”

Jotaro was already walking toward the door hands in his pockets and waiting for you.

—————-  
You and Jotaro were sitting on the seats in the metro train to take you home.

You were looking out the window while Jotaro was holding the basket of brownies for you and then you started thinking about the stressful school day tomorrow and how much you wanted to escape  
“Oh... i don’t want to go to classes tomorrow, everything was so perfect today.” 

“Then don’t go tomorrow” Jotaro simply suggested.

“What?” 

“I said don’t go at all, why strain yourself every day like this. You look dead tired.”

“ I don’t know... I’ve never ditched before in my life .. not even with my friends” 

Either way they never really invited you In the first place you thought .. then again, they probably never asked because of the fact that they know you would still say no.  
You sadly thought 

“I don’t want you to feel forced but if you’d like I can accompany you.  
you’re not gonna go through this ditching thing all on your own.”

“Really? ... well I don’t think it would be that bad then as long as I have company.”  
You looked out the window as you spoke. 

“Just let me know if you would be up for it by tonight.”

“All right I’ll let you know. I will think about it ...I’ll call you if that’s all right? “ 

Jotaro nodded and you smiled. That damn smile again, Jotaro thought .

he pushed that thought down. He didn’t like having this type of feeling . But he does indeed admit to himself that he probably ....likes you.

Instead of returning a smile to you , he just furrowed his eyebrows .

You took out a Piece of paper from your sketchbook and you two exchanged numbers... you begin to think maybe he doesn’t want to stick with the plan anymore seeing that he looks bothered by something.

it’s hard to tell with his expressions. 

When you finally arrive home with the phone in your hand wandering and pacing in your room , you know you really want to be by his side again. 

You finally made your decision and began to dial on your phone.

Jotaro was in his room laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about you

deep inside he’s hoping you would call.  
He’s looking forward to spending time together with you, alone. 

No more hiding from his stupid fan girls club or your dumb fake friends interrupting you two, it would be perfect. He thought to himself .  
Just you and him. 

The ringing of the phone call disrupted his thoughts, he picked up the phone on the side of his bed. 

“Hello” he replied

“Jotaro? It’s me um, (y/n)”

He liked the sound of your voice. it’s soothing, nothing at all like those annoying fangirls who screech his name every time they see him.

“You’re right... I think I need this, Can I see you tomorrow at my train stop?” 

“Yeah ,I’ll be there.” 

“All right . So where would we go?”  
You were deeply excited and nervous at the same time. You never done anything like this. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, go get some rest.”

“Ok. I’m kinda nervous heh.  
I’ll see you tomorrow, have a nice night”

“Don’t be, it's going to be fine. I’ll .. I’ll keep you safe.”  
Jotaro’s words slipped. 

He’s glad that you two were just talking over the phone that you won’t see his red face. 

It calmed you down when he said that though. You hugged your pillow next to you real tight while feeling these lovely emotions building up inside you of how nice it feels to have someone care about you .  
Jotaro doesn’t say much, but with his smallest words he always calms your anxiety.

“Good night twig” 

“Good night” you said. 

he then hung up. 

Jotaro laid back on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling again. He wants to make you happy tomorrow, it’s a must for him to make you smile.


End file.
